dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Escher Kettell
Name: Escher Kettell Age: 23 Gender: Male Species: Human Location: Is based in level A - can be found in any of the other levels Magic: Knows no magic, despising it Weapon of choice: Talon like blades attached to his hands. Role: Specialist in the Elimination of Magiks Dangerous and Hazardous to the City Description : 6'1. Has unkempt, light brown hair a bit on the long side. His face is usually concealed as he almost always wears a gasmask when not on level A. Even when off duty, amber spectacles conceal his blue eyes. The rest of his body is similarly covered up, with a long coat on the outside - the coat is black and is a tattered frock coat of the officers of the Royals. His actual body is very thin, pale and scarred. His hands are gloved. On his pack he wears a distinctive pack device. =History= Before Current Plot Escher's father was a studious and learned mage, obsessed with keeping the art alive, to the point of neglecting his family. He was eventually killed while performing an extremely dangerous magical experiment at his own house. He, his wife and daughter were all killed and his son, Escher, nearly torn to pieces. The boy was recovered and, as he was not expected to live, he was chosen for and subjected to a variety of preservation and rebuilding experiments by Royalist scientists. These modifications to his body miraculously kept him alive, even increasing his speed and strength. They also caused a great deal of pain and began to degrade his sanity and health. With his near superhuman agility and reflexes, he now works hunting and eliminating the most dangerous rebel mages, who may cause damage to the city or the Royals. In Current Plot Kettell is the first person to notice Spiral Cross's abilities and attempted to apprehend her, but was foiled by the appearance of Connor and Faris. He reported to Lieutenant James Atwater with the hope of uncovering the true nature of Spiral Cross. While in Slyvitrias he encounted the escaped experiment, Joshua Cadwell, along with Atwater, but was able to subdue the monstrosity. He then continued his investigation, questioning Charlie and collecting gene samples from the Clocktower. After submitting his finds to Garth he is assigned to find Construct XY-7. Per Garth's orders Kettell locates XY-7 and organizes moving him to Sylvitrias. He then stages a false escape for XY-7, as Garth wishes that the construct will be accepted as a rebel and can be used as a mole. While reporting to Garth from a main terminal, he notices that Charlie had been there. He follows Charlie's trail, which leads him to Connor and Spiral. He subdues them and contacts Garth. Before Lord Andelis arrives, Caractacus comes onto the scene to rescue Spiral and Connor and clashes with Kettell. The fight ends with both of them wounded and cast into the underground waterways. Later, Kettell is retrieved and, to his frustration, reassigned to the Doctor case. He sets surveillance on the man and helps cover up and reduce damage as the Rebels attack his lab. Kettell is one of the Mage Hunters tasked with guarding the Royal Ball, scanning for mages. He, along with Caractacus, are the first to catch wind of the Purity Flames' attack. Kettell leads the attack to rescue to kidnapped Dalysian Royal, taking him to safety. After the chaos has ended, Kettell is tasked by the other members of the Seven to locate the mole he suspects helped orchestrate the attack. HIs investigations take him all the way down to Albosul and back. His final conclusion is that the mastermind behind the betrayal is none other than Councilwoman Lars. Wanting to expedite her fall, he informs Garth Andelis of this as well as Gant. Category:Characters